Das Kirschblütenfest
by lil Kisara
Summary: Kagome überredet Inu Yasha mit in ihre Welt zu kommen. Bei dem Kirschblütenfest bleibt es aber nicht lange. IxK,MxS,SesshoumaruxSara
1. Part 1

Das Kirschblütenfest

Kapitel 1: Part 1

Vorwort: Hallo liebe Leser und Leserinnen. Das hier ist meine erste FF und ich

möchte euch bitten nicht zu sehr auf die Gramatik zu achten (der Inhalt ist

schließlich das was zählt). Um meine FF zu schreiben musste ich die Zeit in der

sich Inu Yasha in einen Mensch verwandelt auf einen ganzen Tag verlängern. Die

FF ist noch viel länger aber leider bin ich bis jetzt nur dazu gekommen die

ersten 3 Seiten aus meinem DIN A4 (Mathe) Heft auf den Computer ab zu tippen

(insgesamt 20 ½ Seiten noch nicht abgeschlossen). Meine 2 besten Freundinnen

Manu und Nicole, die ich an dieser Stelle herzlich grüßen möchte, werden mich

noch demnächst erwürgen wenn ich die FF nicht bald zu Ende schreibe. Deshalb

wird der nächste Teil vielleicht noch was länger brauchen bis er hier erscheint.

So das reicht jetzt aber mit dem langen Vorwort. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim

lesen dieser FF und freue mich natürlich auch über Kommentare.

Das Kirschblütenfest (Part 1)

"Komm schon Inu Yasha!" "Nein, nein und nochmals nein!" Dies ist wohl eine allzu

bekannte Szene zwischen Kagome und Inu Yasha. Sie streiten miteinander. Doch an

diesem Tag ist es etwas anders als sonst. "Bitte Inu Yasha! Komm bitte mit!

Morgen findet das alljährliche Kirschblütenfest statt und ich möchte dich

mitnehmen!", erklärte Kagome. "Was soll ich denn überhaupt auf so einem Fest?",

fragte Inu Yasha. Die versammelte Gruppe, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Miroku,

Sango, Kirara und Kaede, befand sich zur Zeit vor Kaedes Holz Hütte. Außer

Kagome und Inu Yasha saßen alle nur stumm auf dem Boden und hörten dem Gespräch

interessiert zu. Niemand wollte sich freiwillig einmischen wenn sich Kagome und

Inu Yasha mal wieder stritten. Aber sie wussten alle das Inu Yasha letzt endlich

den Kürzeren ziehen und Mit Kagome mitgehe würde. "Ich möchte die einfach mehr

von meiner Zeit zeigen als nur mein Haus und meine Schule. Außerdem ist das

Kirschblütenfest eine der schönsten Veranstaltungen im Jahr.", versuchte Kagome

Inu Yasha zu erklären. Inu Yasha hingegen dachte schon wieder an eine ganz

anderen Grund. Aber ihn auszusprechen bedeutete für ihn auf dem Boden zu landen.

"Ich will aber nicht auf so ein blödes Fest. Und seit wann feiert man denn

Kirschblüten. Außerdem glaube ich kaum das wir zwei uns unauffällig unter die

Leute mischen können. Schließlich bin ich ein Halbdämon mit ein paar Auffälligen

Charakterzügen." Inu Yasha deutete damit seine langen Fingernägel, die

Hundeohren und die Augen an. Aber damit hatte Kagome schon gerechnet. "Das ist

einer der Vorteile meiner Zeit." Was meint die denn damit? , dachte Inu Yasha.

"Ich habe mich schon erkundigt. Morgen ist Neumond und das bedeutet das du für

den ganzen morgigen Tag ein Mensch bist.", sagte Kagome und lächelte dabei

"Keh!" Damit hat Inu Yasha nicht gerechnet. Das ist ein Schwachpunkt von Inu

Yasha. Einmal im Monat wird er zu einem Menschen und verliert alle seine

dämonischen Fähigkeiten. Das bedeutet für ihn ebenfalls das er einen ganzen Tag

verletzbar ist und sich nicht wehren kann. "Ah. Das ist eine tolle Idee

Kagome-sama. Du und Inu Yasha vergnügt euch auf diesem Kirschblütenfest. Und wir

machen einfach mal einen Tag lang Pause. Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Miroku.

Shippo war hellauf begeistert. "das ist eine super Idee. Dann habe ich endlich

mal genug Zeit um meine Spielsachen zu sortieren!" "Ein freier Tag? Dann würde

ich endlich mal einen Tag lang mich entspannen können.", warf Sango ein und

blickte zu Kirara. Dieser schient sich ebenfalls zu freuen. "Dann ist es

abgemacht, okay?", fragte Miroku und schaute, wie die anderen, zu Inu Yasha

hinüber, Dieser schaute etwas verlegen weg. "wenn ihr alle auf einen freien Tag

besteht muss ich wohl oder übel auch." Kagome fiel über Inu Yasha her und

umarmte diesen. "Danke, Inu Yasha. Das wird bestimmt ganz toll. Du wirst schon

sehen!" Wer nur ein bisschen genauer hinsah hätte bemerkt, das Inu Yasha diese

wilde Umarmung sichtlich genoss. Jedoch nachdem er für kurze Zeit leicht

errötete schubste er Kagome einfach zur Seite. "Glaub ja nicht das ich wegen dir

oder diesem blöden Dingsda-Fest mitkomme. Ich will nur nicht irgendeinem Dämon

begegnen während ich...nun ja...mhm...keh!" Das war vorerst das letzte was Inu

Yasha von sich gab. Kagome war dies allerdings egal, sie freute sich riesig auf

den morgigen Tag. "Dann ist es also abgemachte Sache. Inu Yasha und ich gehen

zum Kirschblütenfest, Shippo sortiert seine Spielsachen, Sango und Kirara ruhen

sich etwas aus und Miroku...ähm...eh... Ah ja. Und Miroku schaut wie immer

hübschen Mädchen hinterher und sucht eine Frau die sein Kind zur Welt bringen

soll." Das war das Stichwort für alle sofort loszulachen. Selbst Miroku musste

lachen. Er war aber auch leicht zu durchschauen. "Naja. Dann machen wir uns mal

auf den Weg.", begann Kagome. "Wir müssen für Inu Yasha noch ein Plätzchen zum

schlafen suchen." Das war der richtige Moment für Shippos Auftritt. "Ich dachte

das Inu Yasha bei dir im Bett schläft, damit ihr euch näher kommen könnt. Hihi

haha huhahe!" boum Nun musste sich der kleine Fuchsdämon, mit einer großen Beule

am Kopf, davon schleichen. "Dieser kleine...grrr!" Inu Yasha hielt seine Faust

bedrohlich in der Luft und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Kagome fand diese Szenen

immer wieder amüsant.

"Machen wir uns auf den Weg. Inu Yasha, hast du all deine Sachen eingepackt?"

"Ähm?" Inu Yasha stand da wie immer, mit den selben Sachen wie immer und er trug

keine Tasche oder etwas ähnliches. Er hatte nur sein Schwert namens "Tessaiga"

dabei. "Mhm. Sonst willst du nichts mitnehmen?", fragte Kagome den nun etwas

verdutzten Inu Yasha. "du weißt doch ganz genau das ich alles was ich besitze

bei mir trage!", entgegnete Inu Yasha mit etwas gereizter Stimme. "Schon gut,

schon gut. Reg dich bloß nicht so auf." "Keh!" Inu Yasha schaute weg und ging in

Richtung Brunnen. "Ware auf mich, Inu Yasha! Ähm. Auf Wiedersehen. Wir sehen uns

Übermorgen wieder. Bis dann!", rief Kagome den anderen zu während sie sich an

Inu Yashas Fersen heftete. "Auf Wiedersehen, und bring mir was schönes von

diesem Fest mit!", rief Shippo Kagome hinterher. Schon waren Inu Yasha und

Kagome am Horizont verschwunden. "Na wenn das mal gut geht." Sagte Kaede altklug

und die anderen schauten weiterhin in die Ferne während sie ihr zustimmend mit

dem Kopf nickten.

Ende Kapitel 1

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Part 2

**_Vorwort:_** Hm...ich hab ganz vernachlässigt das Kapitel zu bearbeiten...ich mach nicht noch einmal den Fehler vom 1. Kapitel.

Kommen wir zu den bisherigen Reviews.

_Lady Mac: _Ich hätte nicht gedacht das eine Amerikanerin meine Geschichte liest. Danke für dein Review. Ich werd versuchen die Kapitel von nun an Wöchentlich oder in 2-3 Tage Abständen zu uploaden. Denn....diese FF ist bereits ein Jahr alt und ist 14 Kapitel lang. Mein Schreibstil hat sich sehr verändert. Das merkt man am Besten an den neueren Kapiteln.

_Vejita20:_ Ähm....hab ich schon oben beantwortet. Ich werd versuchen die Kapitel alle 2-3 Tage zu aktualisieren...oder wöchentlich.

_Die Nudden - Connection:_ Dank für dein Kommi. Hab mir schon ein Beispiel an deinen Vorschlag genommen.

* * *

_**Das Kirschblütenfest (Part 2) **_

Am Brunnen angelangt unterhielten sich Inu Yasha und Kagome noch kurz.

"Sag schon. Warum?", fragte Inu Yasha.

"Warum was?"

"Warum hast du mich gefragt ob ich mitkommen will? Warum fragst du nicht deinen Freund aus der Schule? Ihr kennt euch schließlich länger."

Kagome wurde leicht rot, verbergte dies aber vor Inu Yasha.

"Weißt du, das ist so...ähm...hust hust...Hojo-kun ist zwar nett und führsorglich Ganz anders als du aber diese Führsorge ist manchmal zu viel. Und na ja ich wollte einfach mit dir hingehen. Verstehst du?"

Als sich Kagome umdrehen wollte um Inu Yasha ins Gesicht sehen zu können, nahm dieser sie in den Arm und sprang in den Brunnen.

"Danke.", murmelte Inu Yasha vor sich hin ohne das es Kagome hören konnte.

Als sie landeten, waren sie schon in der Zeit in der Kagome lebte.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zu Kagomes Haus machten schaute Inu Yasha die ganze Zeit gen Himmel. Es begann langsam zu dämmern als sie Kagomes Haus betraten.

"Hallo Inu-no-ni-chan (hoffe das wird so geschrieben)!" Kagomes kleiner Bruder Sota kam angerannt und strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht.

"Hallo Sota.", erwiederte Inu Yasha und begrüßte den kleinen Sota.

Kagome fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz.

"Ähm. Sota ich bin auch noch da."

"Schwester, du bist auch da. Hab dich gar nicht bemerkt. Hihi."

Sota und Inu Yasha verstanden sich immer recht gut und mussten deshalb auch beide gerade jetzt grinsen da Kagome

sich wieder so künstlich aufregte.

"Kagome. So benimmt man sich nicht in Gegenwart seines Gastes."

Das war die Stimme der Vernunft im Hause Higuraschi, die Mutter von Kagome.

"Zeig Inu Yasha seinen Schlafplatz und dann können wir mit dem Abendessen anfangen."

"Ja, Mutter", murmelte Kagome die sich nun etwas schämte. "Komm Inu Yasha."

Kagome ging auf direktem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Das ist doch Kagomes Zimmer. Soll das bedeuten das ich bei ihr im Zimmer schlafe. , dachte sich Inu Yasha und lief leicht rot an.

In Kagomes Zimmer angekommen zeigte diese auf ein Bett das direkt neben ihrem stand. Irgendwie war beiden diese Situation peinlich.

Oh mein Gott. Was wird Inu Yasha wohl davon halten direkt neben mir zu schlafen. Ich hoffe nur das er nicht wer weiß was von mir hält. , dachte Kagome.

Inu Yasha dachte ebenfalls nach. Soll ich etwas sagen oder nicht. Das ganze ist einfach nur peinlich.

Kagome unterbrach als erste das Schweigen. "Vielleicht sollten wir runtergehen und etwas essen."

"Öhm...ja."

Schon machten sie sich auf den Weg und kamen auch schon nach kurzer Zeit in der Küche an.

Die ganze Familie hatte schon auf die zwei gewartet. Zum Essen gab es leckeren Fisch der einem auf der Zunge zerging.

"Na, Inu Yasha. Wie hat dir der Fisch geschmeckt? Ich hoffe doch gut?", fragte Frau Higurashi mit ihrem unbetrübten und sonnigen Gemüt.

"Gut, danke.", versuchte Inu Yasha auf seine höflichste Art und Weise zu sagen.

Kagome war froh und glücklich darüber das Inu Yasha hier war.

Sie fühlte sich so geborgen wie noch nie.

"Kagome! Hast due Inu Yasha schon von Morgen erzählt?", fragte Frau Higurashi.

"Wenn du das Kirschblütenfest meinst, ja."

"Und davor?", mischte sich Sota in das Gespräch ein.

Inu Yasha machte nun einen verwunderten Eindruck.

Davor? Was soll davor schon großartig passieren außer das ich mich zu tode langweile?

"Na ja...ähm." Kagome machte einen etwas verlegenen Eindruck. "Also...davor habe ich Schule. Und damit du dich nicht so langweilst wollte ich dich morgen früh mit zur Schule nehmen."

"Aja. Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt. Ich komm morgen in die Schule und sage: "Guten Morgen! Mein Name

ist Inu Yasha. Ich bin viel älter als ihr alle zusammen. Ich komme aus einer eit vor fast 500 Jahren. Ach ja und ich bin ein Halbdämon. Freut mich sehr euch alle kennen zu lernen." Hast du dir das so vorgestellt?"

Inu Yasha schaute Kagome mit einem albernen Blick an.

Diese war von seiner Vorstellung nicht sehr angetan.

Sie blickte ihn mit einem Blick an der eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer war.

"Ich wollte dich als meinen Freund ausgeben. Aber wer nicht will der hat schon!", schrie Kagome.

Inu Yasha schaute sie mit einem hundeähnlichen Dackelblick an.

"Tut mir leid. Ich komme mit. Aber nur unter einer Begingung. Halte deine lästigen Freundinnen von mir fern."

"Einverstanden. Oh. Ich hätte beinahe das wichtigste vergessen."

Schon war Kagome zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

Was ist denn nun schon wieder? , fragte sich Inu Yasha.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Kagome wieder.

"Was ist denn das?!", fragte Inu Yasha und stand dabei auf.

"Das hier! Hihi Das habe ich extra für dich besorgt. Das eine ist deine Schuluniform für die Schule. Jeder Junge muss das tragen. Das andere ist ein Festtagskimono. Sieht er nicht schön aus?"

Das kann man wohl sagen. Der Kimono war vom allerfeinsten. Er war hauptsächlich blau aber an einigen Stellen waren schöne

Verzierungen mit anderen Farben. Die Schuluniform hingegen sah aus wie jede andere auch.

"Das soll ich morgen anziehen?", brachte Inu Yasha hervor.

"Natürlich. Sag bloß nicht das es dir nicht gefällt?", fragte Kagome mit Tränen in den Augen.

Inu Yasha wollte gerade mit Ja antworten als er die Gesichter der anderen sah. Er ließ es bleiben.

"Nein. Sieht schön aus. Freu mich schon auf morgen.",antwortete er mit einem gut gespielten Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Oh ja wirklich!" Kagome war überglücklich und machte einen Freudentanz.

Inu Yasha setzte sich wieder hin und lächelte, das war kein gespieltes Lächeln.

So nahm der Abend seinen Lauf. Inu Yasha spielte einige Zeit mit Sota PlayStation, aber Sota musste nächsten morgen zur Schule und deshalb ging er früher ins Bett als die Anderen.

"Warum geht Sota schon schlafen?", fragte Inu Yasha.

"Er ist noch jung. Er braucht mehr schlaf als Erwachsene.", antwortete Kagomes Großvater.

"Willst du dich nicht baden?", wollte Frau Higurashi wissen.

"Das würde dir gut tun, schließlich konntest du das in deiner Zeit nicht. Kagome, zeig Inu Yasha das Badezimmer. Bist du so lieb?"

Inu Yasha und Kagome schauten sich verlegen an.

"Emh ja Mutter, mach ich."

Kagome erhob sich von ihrem Platz und zeigte Inu Yasha das Bad. Sie erklärte ihm alles und bat ihn um seine Kleidung um sie zu waschen.

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil deine Kleidung noch nie gewaschen wurde! Gib schon her! Na los!"

"Nein. Ich zieh mich doch nicht vor deinenAugen aus! Was denkst du denn von mir?!"

" rotwird Uhm ähä.. Ich geh vor die Tür und du gibst mir deine Sachen. Okay?"

"Auf jedenfall besser als dein erster Vorschlag.", sagte Inu Yasha spöttisch.

Gerade als Kagome das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, fragte Inu Yasha. "Warte. Ich ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

"Mhm. Welche denn?"

"Was soll ich denn anstatt meiner Kleidung tragen?"

"Oh tut mir leid. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Hier bitte. Ein Schlafanzug. Es müsste deine Größe sein."

Inu Yasha nahm den blauen Schlafanzug nur wiederwillig an. Daraufhin verließ Kagome das Bad und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich umzog.

Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht. Wieso bin ich nicht von mir aus, aus dem Bad gegangen. Was wird Inu Yasha nur von mir denken.

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten war Inu Yasha fertig und ging in Kagomes Zimmer um ihr mitzuteilen das er fertig und das Bad nun frei ist.

"Hey Kagome. Bin fertig. Wenn du noch willst?"

"Mhm äh ja klar."

Kagome war so vertieft in ihr Fotoalbum, das sie nur nebenbei Inu Yasha bemerkte. Sie stand auf und ging an Inu Yasha vorbei ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Alsd Kagome im Bad verschwunden war, ging Inu Yasha zu Kagomes Bett um sich das Buch anzuschauen was sie bis eben betrachtet hat. Er öffnete das Buch und das Erste was er sah war ein Bild von Kagome und einem Jungen der Inu Yasha bekannt vorkam. Es war dieser Junge über den sich er und Kagome am Brunnen unterhalten hatten. Das Bild von den Beiden war mit lauter lila und pinker Herzchen umrandet. Inu Yasha stutzte ein bischen als er das Bild genauer betrachtete. Kagome wirkte etwas abwesen auf dem Bild, als wenn sie gerade irgendwo anders wäre oder an jemand anderes denken würde.

Das Bild scheint vor kurzem entstanden zu sein.Denkt sie da etwa an meine Welt........oder vielleicht sogar an... Inu Yashas gedanken wurden von Kagome gestört, die gerade durch die Tür hereinkam.

Inu Yasha konnte es gerade noch verhindern, das Kagome mitbekam was er gemacht hat.

"Bist du müde Inu Yasha?", fragte Kagome.

Inu Yasha, der jetzt auf seinem Bett saß wie ein aufgeschreckter Hund, nickte wie wild mit bem Kopf.

"Dann können wir ja das Licht aus machen."

Kagome machte das große Licht in ihrem Zimmer aus, nun leuchtete nur noch die Nachttischlampe neben Kagomes Bett. Inu Yasha fühlte sich merklich schläfrig und entspannt. Kagome ging zwischen den beiden Betten durch und setzte sich schließlich auf ihres. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und man merkte ihr ihren Steß von den letzten Tagen an. Nach diesen kurzenAtemübungen legte sich Kagome hin.

"Gute Nacht, Inu Yasha. Träum was schönes.", sagte Kagome mit einer ruhigen und sanften Stimme während sie das Licht ausmachte.

Inu Yasha saß immer noch in seinem Bett mit dem einzigen Unterschied das er nun nicht zur Tür schaute sondern zu der halbeingeschlafenen Kagome.Er betrachtete sie ganz genau.

Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel. , dachte Inu Yasha und ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich vorstellte in Kagomes Welt zu leben und wie er an Hojos Stelle auf dem Bild mit Kagome zusammen abgebildet ist.

Erstaunt über seine Gedanken packte sich Inu Yasha an die eigene Stirn.

Was denke ich denn da? Kagome lebt hier und ich lebe...500...Jahre...vor ihrer Zeit. , dachte er und wurde etwas betrübt.

Letzlich entschloß er sich die Sache auf sich beruhen zu alssen.

Er legte sich hin, schaute noch mal kurz rüber zu Kagome und schloß daraufhin seine Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er einschlief.

Ende Kapitel 2

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Part 3

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vorwort:**_ Also, ich muss zu geben es hat wirklich lange gedauert. Es tut mir auch Leid! Naja...wie dem auch sei, hier ist das dritte Kapitel. Vielen Dank übrigens an die netten Kommi-Schreiber. wink

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Das Kirschblütenfest (Part 3)**_

_Inu Yasha rannte und rannte. Um ihn herum waren Flammen und ein Trümmerfeld. Als die Flammen immer näher kamen flüchtete er sich in die Luft und landete auf einem Tor aus Holz. _

_"Wo bin ich hier?", fragte sich Inu Yasha. _

_Erst jetzt bemerkte er das er etwas in seiner rechten Hand hielt. _

_"Aber das..ist..doch derJuwel der vier Seelen?" "Seht nur er ist es!" "Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha ist da!", schrien die Dorfbewohner. Langsam begann sich Inu Yasha zu erinnern. _

_"Das ist doch das Dorf das ich vor 50 Jahren überfallen habe um den Juwel der vier Seelen zu bekommen!" _

_**fschh** Ein Pfeil traf Inu Yasha in die Brust. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden. Von dort sah er den Bogenschützen. _

_"Kikyo?", stellte Inu Yasha mit Verwunderung fest. _

_"Inu Yasha! Stirb!", rief Kikyo und zielte nochmals auf Inu Yasha. _

_"Kikyo! Warte! Ziele nicht auf mich!Warte Kikyo!" _

_Doch das Schreien von Inu Yasha wäre gar nicht mehr nötig gewesen, denn Kikyo war viel zu schwer verletzt um Inu Yasha zu treffen. Kikyo ließ ihren Bogen fallen und sank zu Boden. Vor lauter Schmerz verzog Kikyo das Gesicht. Inu Yasha kam immer näher auf sie zu. _

_"Kikyo. Du bist viel zu schwer verletzt." _

_Inu Yasha nahm Kikyo in seine Arme. _

_"Kikyo. Du musstest immer nur kämpfen in deinem Leben. Du musstest andere beschützen. Ich werde nicht zu lassen das du stirbst. Kikyo. Ich werde dich immer beschützen.", schwor Inu Yasha. _

_Plötzlich verschwand die Umgebung und alles wurde dunkel. Nur Inu Yasha und Kikyo standen in einem Kegel aus Licht. Doch plötzlich erschien etwas weiter weg von ihnen noch ein Kegel aus Licht. _

_ Was hat das zu bedeuten? Soll das heißen das es in meinem Leben jemand anderen gibt den ich beschützen muss? Wer soll das sein, dachte Inu Yasha. _

_Auf einmal tauchte eine Person in dem anderen Kegel aus Licht auf. Sie hatte den Rücken zu Inu Yasha gewand. Doch langsam drehte sie sich um und lächelte Inu Yasha an._

"Kagome!", schrie Inu Yasha und saß in seinem Bett Kerzen gerade.

"Was ist denn los. Träumst du etwa von mir?", fragte Kagome während sie ihr Bett ordentlich machte.

"Ähm. Wie? Was? Wer? Wann?"

Inu Yasha war immer noch ganz verwirrt von seinem Traum.

"Also alles kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Aber eins weiß ich, und zwar das du mal langsam in die Gänge kommen musst. Oder willst du gar nicht mehr mitkommen?", fragte Kagome.

"Wie? Doch doch. Klar komm ich mit. Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

"War ja nur eine ganz normale Frage. Deswegwn musst du doch nicht gleich so hysterisch werden."

Inu Yasha packte sich an den Kopf um zu überprüfen ob er auch wirklich wach war. Aber etwas war ungewohnt. Inu Yasha bemerkte erst jetzt das er ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Doch dann fiel ihm sofort wieder ein das das für ihn doch ganz normal war.

"Ich geh runter und warte auf dich. Möchtest du hier frühstücken oder in der Schule?"

Inu Yasha blickte Kagome mit einem warmen und sanften Blick an und sagte: "Ich esse dann wenn du isst."

Inu Yasha fühlte sich wohl und vermittelte dieses Gefühl mit seinem ganzen Körper und dem was er tat. Kagome lief leicht rot an, denn sie fühlte sich dabei ertappt sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, wenn Inu Yasha jeden Morgen bei ihr aufwachen würde.

"Ich..ähm..geh dann mal runter.", sagte Kagome und ging aus ihrem Zimmer.

Inu Yasha stand auf machte sein Bett und ging ins Bad. Nach kurzer Zeit betrat er die Küche in der sich die ganze Familie Higurashi befand.

"Guten Morgen."

Inu Yasha stand in der Tür wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch.

"Du siehst gut aus in der Schuluniform.", bemerkte Frau Higurashi. Inu Yasha wurde leicht rot und blickte zum Boden.

"Komm Inu Yasha. Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.", sagte Kagome mit einem Lächeln während sie schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Inu Yasha folgte ihr sofort.

" Auf Wiedersehen Mutter, Großvater! Bis heute Mittag!"

"Viel Spaß in der Schule mein Liebling!", rief Frau Higurashi Kagome und Inu Yasha hinterher.

Man hörte nur noch das knallen der Tür und schon waren beide weg.

"Man könnte fast meinen das so jeder Tag anfangen würde.", brach Kagomes Großvater das Schweigen.

Sota bejate diese Aussage mit einem leisen "Mhm."

Kagome und Inu Yasha waren während dessen auf dem Weg zur Schule.

"Sag mal. Was genau passiert denn heute an dieser Schule?", fragte Inu Yasha.

"Nun ja. Heute findet eine Art Projektarbeit statt. Wir teilen uns in 5er Gruppen auf un erarbeiten zu einem Thema, das wir uns ausdenken dürfen, ein paar interessante Texte oder Aufgaben."

"Und was mache ich heute? Wenn ich fragen dürfte?"

"Natürlich darfst du. Du kommst mit in meine Gruppe. Wir haben uns für ein Thema entschieden zu dem du auch etwas beitragen kannst."

"Und was?"

"Das Japan mit ihren Mythen und Sagen vor etwa 500 Jahren."

Kagome schaute den schweigenden Inu Yasha ins Gesicht.

"Was ist? Passt das Thema etwa nicht?"

"Nein, nein. Ist schon gut.", sagte Inu Yasha und schaute etwas verlegen zu Boden.

"Weißt du ich..ähem...ich wollte dir etwas sagen."

Kagome schaute etwas überrascht.

"Was denn?"

"Nun ja. Also ich..."

"Kagome!", wurde Inu Yasha unterbrochen.

Es waren Kagomes Freundinnen die gerade angerannt kamen.

"Oh, hallo!", rief Kagome zurück und bemerkte nicht das Inu Yasha weiter reden wollte.

Dieser stand nun etwas abseits und betrachtete die vier Mädchen etwas bedrückt.

Ich werde niemals ein normales Leben mit Kagome führen können.

Inu Yasha drehte sich um und ging auf direktem Weg über den Schulhof zum Haupteingang der Schule.

"Kagome wer war denn dieser Junge, mit dem du eben gesprochen hast?", fragte eine Freundin.

"Oh stimmt ja. Inu Yasha was..."

Kagome hatte sich umgedreht und bemerkte erst jetzt das Inu Yasha nicht mehr da war.

"Wo ist er?"

"Wer?"

"Inu Yasha!"

"Du meinst den Jungen von vorhin?"

"Ja."

"Der steht dort am Haupteingang."

Kagome drehte sich in richtung Schule um und sah Inu Yasha wie er dort auf sie wartete. Er stand da und schaute Kagome mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

**_Dodom_** Was ist das? Warum habe ich aufeinmal so ein Herzklopfen , dachte Kagome und schaute mit einem verlegenen Blick zu Boden.

"Kagome. Was ist los?", fragte eine Freundin.

"Nichts, es geht schon wieder.", antwortete Kagome.

"Higurashi!", rief eine Jungen Stimme von weiter weg.

Kagome richtete sich auf und sah Hojo direkt ins Gesicht.

"Oh, Guten Morgen, Hojo-kun.", sagte Kagome etwas verwirrt.

"Geht es dir wieder besser? Ich meine es muss schlimm sein wenn man schon in so jungem Alter einen Bandscheiben-Vorfall bekommt."

Großvater... , dachte Kagome und ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust.

"Ähem...ich wollte...dich fragen...ob du...heute Abend..nun ja.."

"Mmh?"

"Willst du mit mir heute Abend auf das Kirschblütenfest gehen?", brüllte Hojo so laut das es jeder auf dem Schulhof hören konnte. Sogar Inu Yasha. Dieser schaute nun ganz besonder interessiert zu Kagome.

Was wird sie ihm antworten, fragte sich Inu Yasha.

Ehe Kagome antworten konnte zogen ihre Freundinnen sie zur Seite um eine Lagebesprechung abzuhalten.

"Kagome, was wirst du ihm sagen?"

"Nun ja...ich bin leider schon verabredet.", antwortete Kagome auf die Frage einer ihrer Freundinnen.

"Was meinst du denn damit!"

"Genau das was ich sage. Ich bin mit Inu Yasha verabredet. Er ist nur heute hier in Tokyo und deshalb...nun ja.", sagte Kagome und deutete etwas verlegen zu Inu Yasha.

"Meinst du den gut aussehenden Jungen dahinten, der langsam immer näher kommt?", fragte eine Freindin und zeigte in die Richtung Inu Yashas.

"Was?", stieß Kagome hervor während sie sich umdrehte und nun direkt in Inu Yashas Augen sah.

Diese hatten eine warme Ausstrahlung und zogen Kagome in eine Traumwelt. Alles war so einfach es gab keine Probleme nur Klarheit und eine wohltuende Umgebung. In dieser Traumwelt, von Kagome, gab es nur noch eine Person die zählte...Inu Yasha. Sein Duft, seine wärme die er ausstrahlte alles was Inu Yasha ausmacht verursacht in Kagomes Traumwelt eine einfühlsame Wärme die alles berührt.

"Higurashi!", zog eine Stimme die etwas benebelte Kagome aus ihrer Traumwelt.

"Higurashi! Alles in Ordnung?"

"Wie? Was? Wo?...Oh Hojo-kun. Was ist denn los?"

"Du bist auf einmal Ohnmächtig geworden.", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Kagome drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Stimme und sah Inu Yasha.

**_DodomDodom_** Kagome packte sich an den Kopf.

Was ist nur los mit mir. Diese Herzklopfen und die Träume von Inu Yasha. Liebe ich...Inu Yasha, fragte sich Kagome und wand nicht den Blick von ihm ab.

"Higurashi? Vielleicht ist das im Augenblick nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber wenn du noch darüber nachdenken willst? Gib mir eine Antwort nach der Schule.", sagte Hojo und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Klasse.

Kagome schaute ihm nach. Inu Yasha stellte sich neben sie und schaute ebenfalls Hojo hinterher.

"Er ist ein netter Junge. Jedoch ist er viel zu ängstlich für meinen Geschmack."

Inu Yasha machte sich schon auf einen Streit gefastt.

"Ich finde auch das er ängstlich ist."

Inu Yasha war erstaunt.

Sie gibt zu das er ein Angsthase ist. Ob sie auf den Kopf gefallen ist?

"Machen wir uns auf den Weg in die Klasse! Einverstanden!", fragte schließlich eine der Freundinnen um das Schweigen zu brechen.

So machten sich alle auf den Weg. Die Schule begann.

Ende Kapitel 3

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
